Pokemon:Corruption
by Phienox of the stars
Summary: Team Genesect (from Genesect and Legend Awakeing movie) have one goal and one goal only,to get out of the armor suits and revert to their normal e this goal go way out of hand and cause crazy things to jor Backfire on that plan to come (Note my computer mess up typing so be ware)Rated K for now...


**I don't own pokemon,just saying,because everybody does this :3**

_**Pokemon:Corrpurtion**_

_**Chapter 1: It begins...**_

On Route 1,in the Unvoa region,also it was daybreak,the route chimed with vivid life,wild Pokemon scattering about,the trees swaying in the eternal wind,the dirt road fill with passerbys,the river flowed in sync of it all,it seem it was a normal day for Route 1,but in all cliche of stories,it wasn't.A red body of metal flew by over the head of the passerbys without no sound,to aviod any possible red body of metal flew into the dense pine forest that to seem to be scatter thought out the red metal body land and flip out of it's shape quickly,thin red legs with pointed ends went out first,the thin red arms came after,with the same pointed ends,it's body fully reavel as thin too,then finally the head,it was the shape of a slightly thin semi-circle with sliver eyes lens,and red cannon on it back,that hold a golden case attached with the was a shiny Genesect,and the leader of the Team Genesect turned it's head right to left to make the coast were settle in relief of no people in sight.

"Plan Zeta has to work,_kach,_my team will be free,of these darn suits!_kach._" Red Genesect furiously bagged on it's metal skin,all in all it was just a armor designed by no other Team Plasma,in attempt of taking over the world the years sise Team Plasma had metal armor thought hasn't fallen in any way possible,it was a claim by the Team Genesect,that the armor was unbreakable,but the Genesects wanted freedom of the cold metal prison,to revert back to the real selfs.

Red Genesect scanned the forest far and wide,pine after pine,bush after bush,tall grass after tall grass (which it find it annoying that random Pokemon wanted to battle for no reasons),but nothing the Genesect ,it found it,the artifact the team long in dear.A tablet lay in the foot of inside of a bush,screen cracked,sides tainted with rust,and jammed with a stick on the right side of Genesect took out the stick and look at the tablet and stated "I knew it was here..._kach._

"Hope this old girl,_kach,_works again." Red Genesect blow on the old tablet like it was a old book and proceded to press the on button from the flashed and flicker images of a Noctowl in a cylinder glass tube cage,the lights in the room of the image was pitch black,only a single light shined on the a video started,muttering from the background pulsed out from the tablet,a voice started to talk,no one in sight just a plain voice spoke."If your watching this now you've found Team Cipher's data tablet,it holds all the possible data from other recented this example right here,see this Noctowl,cowarding for it's life,well,just saying,that wouldn't matter when we done with it." The voice slients and a rod insterted out from the top of the cage,it sparked with electricity,beams of it ran down and flicker off,then the rod glowed with black energy and shot down a beam engulfing Noctowl in it,the Pokemon cry out,and fall down when the beam proceed to Noctowl got up,vioently hissed,and it eyes was pitch voice returned: "Now,this is a Shadow Pokemon,in any case,Cipher has fallen,we give this to you to proceed our goals or put this weapon of serects for your own ,whatever you do,don't mess it up!" the tablet flicker off.

"Hmmm.I know exactly to do,_kach_." Red Genesect fold up into flight form and inside,it hold the tablet close,and speed away to it's base.

The base was a simple shed in Lostlorn Forest,creaking side to side when a breeze came in,its wooden walls,roof,and door were wear down from the elements,it was also overgrowth with many different plant ,inside the simple shed was a tunnel,which was coated with metal as it ran down farther Genesects that were restore from fossil state dug this and cover it with metal walls which lead into a tunnels,that lead to rooms dotted within out the the shed cover,Red Genesect land and proceeded forward into the shed,slowly closing the door.

**Author note:What do you think about this?Review if I should proceed on or not.**


End file.
